Just a Dream
by the free time writer
Summary: I woke up and the huge disappointment hit me. But I should have imagined it already…Again…once again…it was just a dream. Liley . Oneshot. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Hey there! I know I should be updating my other fics, but I had to write this. **

**It's a one-shot and it's Liley, so if you don't like it, simply don't read it. You've been warned.**

**Oh, and if you don't like people drowning in pure agony, this ain't a fic for you.**

**This is Miley's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I wake up, once again with the feeling of disappointment running though my veins. Again…once again…it was just a dream.

Just some meaningless freaking dream.

I can't take it anymore, why does my own mind torture me like that? Why do I have to go though this every single night?

I get up and take painfully slow steps towards the kitchen. The glass of cold water sends a chill through my spine, but I lift it up and drink it as if it were the only thing to save my life.

The cold sensation down my throat somehow relaxes me and I go back to the slow journey towards my bedroom.

And with a deep sigh I lie back down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling for long minutes while running my hand though my dark brown hair. I then sigh once more before closing my eyes and trying to remember this night's dream…

_It's a cold night and I'm at a fancy sort of party. I'm wearing a long red dress and my hair's loose on my shoulders. The crowd of teenagers dancing to the loud music is a bit intimidating, but a feeling of sudden hope runs through me as walk near the dance floor and spot __**her.**_

_Lilly._

_She's looking beautiful as ever, in a gold dress which completely match how she let the ends of her hair curly. I can't help but to freeze and simply stare at her in amazement._

_She notices me and I see her sending me that smile that makes me melt. I just blush and smile back, not able to move from where I am. My heart speeds up as I see her approaching, her expression changing into a determined one. _

_Still breathless, I let out a "Hi." In the shyest way possible. She looks right into my eyes and I see that there's a battle between her mind and her heart._

"_Miles, I need to talk to you." She says. I rub the back of my neck._

"_Uh…sure." I say, still blushing. I feel her grabbing my wrist and dragging me to a corner of the room that had sofas and cushions. We sit there and she takes a deep breath._

"_You're gonna hate me after this…" she says. My hand slips to hers and I give it a light squeeze._

"_Lilly, nothin' in this world could ever make me hate ya." I say, and she once again makes me melt with her smile._

"_Miles…you…you know why I've drifted apart form you?" she says, looking down. I notice she hasn't let go of my hand. "You know why I've been acting like a total jerk with you…?"_

"_Lilly…" _

"_I was scared." She states, and I feel her shudder._

"_You were scared…"I say. She nods and I notice she's avoiding my eyes. "But scared of what?"_

"_I feared that if I kept close with you…that you'd…you'd find out." she says, I can see she's finding it hard to breathe. God, I had never seen her so vulnerable!_

"_Find out what?" I ask. She shudders once more and tightens her grip around my hand. "Lilly…Lilly, look at me." She looks up and I see tears running down her face. "Lilly, what's wrong?"_

"_I just…I…" I feel her shuddering again and I fear she might break down._

"_You know you can tell me anything." I say softly trying to comfort her. "I promise, no matter what it is, I won't get mad at you…" She sighs and turns me around so now I'm facing her. I feel my heart going crazy because of the extreme closeness. Her sea-blue eyes once again stare into mine and she takes a deep breath._

"_Miley, I'm in love with you." She says firmly. And my shock is soon replaced by a thrilling sensation of relief and happiness._

_I notice she's looking down again._

"_God, now you hate me." She says in a sad tone. I reach for her chin and lift it up, making her look at me. _

"_How could I, if I love you too?" I say, smiling like crazy, and her shocked look changes into one full of tenderness._

_I suddenly feel her pulling me closer and soon close my eyes to the soft sensation of her lips on mine. At that point seems like my heart is going to explode. She slowly runs a hand through my hair and with the other she's caressing my cheek. I instinctively wrap my arms around her neck and I feel her lightly run her tongue through my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I instantly allow._

_We stay like that for what seems like an eternity, not caring about anything or anyone else. But the need for air soon makes us pull away._

_We just stare at eachother tenderly for a moment and she pulls me into a hug._

_There's nothing else needed to say…_

That was when I woke up and the huge disappointment hit me.

But I should have imagined it already…

She'll never, ever…feel the same about me. I should just stop giving me fake hopes and start facing reality.

I have to face the fact that I can't be around her without feeling weak and vulnerable, without my heart speeding up, without feeling my cheeks burning…all of that lameness. I just can't stand that everytime I'm near her I feel the urge to pull her closer and kiss her… 'Cause I know that I simply can't.

At first just looking at her made me happy…I didn't need anything else. But now, it's changed…I want more….I want her. And that's the thing that most tortures me…I'll never have her.

I don't even know why I still manage to wake up in the morning. I've got into the realization that I simply can't live without her…and it kills me.

I even considered telling her, but I know that's crazy…I can't just go and tell her. If I do, she'll surely just send me a disgusted look and never talk to me again. And I can't risk our friendship like that…she's too important to me.

I'm sick of feeling like my life has no meaning…

I'm sick of all this…

I, Miley Stewart am sick of being completely in love with my best friend Lilly Truscott, and not being able to do something about it.

**-x-**

**Whoa…**

**I've never thought how much writing this fic would get to me…**

**It's just too much; I guess my mind was begging me to let all of this out… (Psychological problems suck.)**

**Well, I hope you've liked this one-shot. Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
